bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Showdown: Inori and Shade, Who Sits Atop the Throne?
Shade felt better. knowing now that his reason for fighting hasn't changed. All he needed was Inori to appear and combat him. Then the past would die. But who would win? That was the question. In the morning, Ray and Shade had finished their training and were resting inside. Ray woke up earlier to watch the rising sun and knew that today was the day everything would be decided for better or for worse. "You feel it too, huh?" Shade asked, senseing Ray's emotion. Loran was making breakfast, a massive pile of pancakes, sauseage, ham, eggs, hash browns, toast, and many other dishes. "Guys, food's done." she called out to the two. Ray smiled and entered through the front door, immidently Ray saw Shade eating like there was no tommorow."Wow, i don't know where you put all that food but it isn't your stomach I can tell you that." Ray said laughing as he sat down and ate. "Yeah, I have a Senkaimon in my gut. Where else would I stow it all?" The real reason he ate a large amount was fear that he would never return. Loran stood by her beloved, and tried to talk him out of what he was going to do. Shade simply swore up and down he was going to win, no matter the cost. With that, she backed off a little. "Do not worry Loran, I'll make sure this Idiot doesn't kill himself." He said giving her a reasuring smile to prove it. "No. If it's my time, I want to move on. That is all I ask." Shade said, his tone stopping any argument. "If that happens, what do you think I would do? I would come with you." Loan said, almost crying. "Sorry kid but you have no say weither you live or die, I will make sure you live" Ray said smiling. "Fine. Looks like my die is cast." But before he could say more, his enemy had returned. "F@(k. He's here. Loran, stay back. If you get hurt, my life would end. "Ok dear. Be careful, and I love you." Loran replied. "Love you too hun." Shade said as he walked off to face fate. "Help me please, Shinjitsu Zai-no." he pleaded with his Hell Blade's soul. Ray and Shade both went to the location to where their enemy was, when they got there they found not only him but a huge number of Adjuches all around them. Shade didn't pay heed to lesser beasts, he marched onwards, only seeing Inori. "Yor ready, old man?" "Devils of nature, bow down to the Prince of this world, The Principallity of the Air, for I am the Sacerdote de las Tinieblas" Inori, said unleashing his full powers. "Does this answer your question, child?" "Sin is the only path to light." Shade said, moving his blade an inch. When the demon rose up to fight, Shade used his upgraded Chill. Inori, albeit powerful, would no survive. "I'll take the small fry, Bankai!." The energy around the entire area was even stronger than Shade's or his opponent's as the energy warped Ray stood in his armor ready to kill the Adjuchas who even now were trying to run away, In a flash Ray started annialaiting them. ""Ice Spire." Shade muttered. The sharp weapon flew to Inori. If it hit, the fight would end then and there. Inori however, used his elemental control, to shift the attack's direction. "Why don't you submit? I will make you my right hand man. Your grilfriend would be spared. I can be kind. All I ask is you bow before me." "Yeah, and if you think I'll kneel down, you have another thing coming." Shade spat. He was so close, why back down now? All The time the two were fighting Ray just kept destroying every single one of those Adjuchas some even pleaded for their leader to save them from the destruction made by Ray, Suddenly Ray let out a monsterous roar and eradicated the rest of them."Shade, You are not alone you have friends to protect and help you." "I know, and I thank you. I know how to end this. But I can't let you fight. This is my atonment." Shade said calmly, as though he already won, which indeed, he had. Inori already trapped himself. "Shade, join me. The anger you have''' can be a grand asset to me. The world will bow before you, the Ice Lord. You will be a God." And that was all Shade needed to hear. He threw more Ice Spires, not aiming the shots. He just neeed to get closer. All Ray could do was revert back into his regular form and stay out of the way until he either won or he had to jump in and save Shade. Shade's shards were lined ut like a Satanic Pentagram, with an upsidedown cross in the center. Pure chance dictated that, but the irony wasn't lost on the demon. He manifested a errie fog, aiming for his final attack. As he neared Inori, he felt all of his hate cool off and enter his hand. "Death's touch." Shade said as he pressed the palm of his hand into Inoi's chest, freezing his blood, killing him. "My touch is absolute zero. No one can defend against it. Ray smiled at Shade's victory as he started walking towards Ray but suddenly Ray felt Inori's energy turn to fire and melt the ice then suddenly he went for the kill, Ray know he had one chance to save Shade so he shunpo'd and took the slice of fire. "Ray!" Shade screamed. Inori should have been dead as a door nail. But no...he was just standing there, triumphant. "There goes the kitty cat." Inori mocked. "You envied him. Admit it Shade. He was what you wanted to be. Brave, strong, cool. You sicken me." "SHUT UP! I do not want to join you. I will kill you." There it was, his reason to fight. Protecting others. Shade went on a rampage, nailing Inori to the cross. "Ironic, no? You love God, yet look at you. You will die in the devil's grasp." Shade made one last Spire of Ice, impaled Inori in the gut. When he was able to get Ray to safety, he made all the Spires detonate, forever sealing Inori in ice. Shade looked on at the icy tomb. without regrets. He would be free at last. As he shouted with joy, he saw Ray get up and move away from him. "Where will you go?" Shade asked his ally, concerned. "My destiny is to roam this world alone, I'll go where the wind takes me." Ray said as he turned away and looked at the sunset."I'm sure our paths will cross again someday, until then protect those precious to you." Ray smiled and shunpo'd out of there Shade didn't feel his spirit energy anymore. "Goodbye my friend." was all Shade could say. He refered to both Ray and Inori. In his heart, joy and sorrow united as one confounding emotion. Shade let only a single tear fall from his left eye, which froze solid as his demonic form fell like smoke. He would never forget Ray, or what he had done. Shade walked into his house, amaized at the fact he still lived. "Loran? I'm home." Loran sat on the couch, and looked at Shade. "Thank God you're home. Promise me you won't go on a suicide mission again." "I swear to Bael. Happy?" the demon looked at his love, and thought how could soneone love him so? "Where's Ray?" Loran asked, noting the man wasn't there. "He had to go. He said We will see him agian, so don't panic." The three of them were enjoying the rest of the evening and were happy, but unknown to them A cloaked figure came apon the frozen cross and with one simple touch drestroyed it setting Inori free from the binds. "How did you do that?" the Arramcar asked, cold from his entrapment. "Seeing as you freed me, what is it you want?" '''"If you want to defeat you're enemy, then join me and I will give you more power than you've ever imagined." Said the figure Inori knelt to the ground.and groveled for power. "Please give me the power to kill Shade. Please." '"You will but we must find others to aid us." '''The cloaked man said as he rised Inori and then Instantly disapeared into thin air. Inori had one more chance for revenge. Shade was none the wiser at this. "Shade, when next we meet, I will make you suffer!" the Arrancar screamed into the dark sky. : ''Act II: The Wolf, The Mongoose, The Thorn, The Song, The Willow, The Winds